This invention is directed towards means for eliminating the use of tire chains on tires of automobiles when the automobiles are to traverse icy roads. The means takes the form of a plurality of small disposable polymeric (plastic) traction devices which are partially imbedded in the periphery of the tires and which stick out therefrom and penetrate ice on roads and the like to provide enhanced traction.
These devices bear certain resemblances to the caltrop structures taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,713 but exhibit very significant differences since applicant's invention is directed toward continued use of inflated tires without deflating same.